MORE httyd one shots(because you haven't seen those before)
by multifandomangel
Summary: More one shots probably gonna be a lot of hiccstrid fluff. And I hope you find it decent and interesting enough to read.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from some fan art but it is kinda rushed. If you do not pay attention to the point of view change you will be absolutely lost. For the people who actually read this I thank you very very much. Hope you don't hate it!

* * *

Hiccup POV

We had exchanged the betrothal gifts two weeks before and it had been amazing between Astrid and I. That was until she started acting weird. She barely ate, and was getting mad at Snotlout and the twins more often than normal, hardly talked to anyone, and was spending way more time than normal ax throwing.

I walked out into the empty patch in the forest where Astrid usually practiced. I looked closely at her face, she had silent tears going down her face. She was about to throw her ax until she saw me "A-a-strid?", the ax ended up in a tree. She quickly wiped away the tears, "Um, hey Hiccup! What are you doing out here?" She put on a big smile,and it might have been able to fool anyone else but not me. "I wanted to check on you, you have been a little off today." I reached a hand out on her shoulder but she stepped back. "Well, I-I-I'm fine so no need to worry." She patted my shoulder and went to go pull her ax from the tree, but before she could I pulled her to me her lips to mine. She was surprised but pulled in too, putting her hands around my neck while I hugged her waist. It was as if I could feel some of the emotions she had been carrying on her shoulder fall on to mine, and I was glad to carry it for her. When we pulled apart I looked into those lovely eyes where I usually saw a fire I only saw dark depressing skies.

Her cheeks turned red then tears started pouring down her beautiful face. I pulled her head into my shoulder with one hand and the other went under her arm and hugged her waist.

I just stood there holding her hoping she would tell me what was wrong. When it seemed the crying had died down enough I pushed her less than an arms length away, "Astrid talk to me please." I took my thumb to wipe away some tears.

"They're gone. Hiccup."

Astrid POV

Two days since I received the news.

Two days since my life had been ruined.

Two days since it seemed my life ended.

My parents were dead. I didn't know how or if I should tell the gang much less what to tell Hiccup, in fact I had been surprised that his father hadn't told him.

We walked to a nearby log to sit down. "Tell me what happened." He asked.

"My parent's boat came back from a fishing expedition," I paused, "and their bodies were found branded with the mark of the hunters." I wanted to start crying again but wiped away the tears.

Hiccup grabbed my hand in his, "Astrid, why didn't you tell me anything?"

''I didn't know what to say?I didn't want to bother you?" I said totally unsure. He looked at me with such compassion I swore he could read my thoughts. A small sad smile crept up his face, "Astrid, the only thing that was bothering me was that you didn't talk to me." He pulled me in for another hug, I muffled a "I'm sorry" into his shoulders.

Hiccup POV

It started to get dark by the time we finally got back. We had to walk back to the edge because we let our dragons stay at The Edge. We walked up to the clubhouse to eat and everyone's heads turned. "Where have you two been?" Fishlegs asked.

3rd POV

"I was helping Astrid with target practice." Hiccup was so smooth with his words it scared Astrid a bit. She gave him a grateful look that no one else noticed because they had gone back to whatever they were doing before. _Thank you, _ she mouthed. Later Hiccup walked Astrid back to her hut and wished her good night.

_Hiccup POV _

_The next day _

Toothless and I were about to go to the clubhouse for breakfast when a blue and green terror came in with a scroll that the Berk seal on it. I sighed, already knowing what it was about,

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I believe this letter will reach you after Astrid finds out, but both of her parents are dead. The were out on a week long fishing trip, then one day the ship showed up at the beach and their bodies were found each branded with the mark of the hunters on their cheeks. The funeral will be this week and Astrid will be performing the viking funeral rights. _

_Son, I beg you to not act quickly against the hunters. They will get what is coming to them, but not now._

_-Chief of the Harry Hooligans_

I didn't understand why he signed his letters to his son like that, but he was right. I had been so worried about Astrid that I hadn't even thought about the Hunters.

Toothless and I went to the clubhouse assuming Astrid was already there. When I walked in Snotlout and the Twins were eating while Fishlegs was in the corner reading with Meatlug. I walked over to Fishlegs not feeling particularly hungry and tapped on his book, "Hey, have you seen Astrid?"

"I think she went to the stables." He then went back to his book. I got a little worried I loved Astrid but she could let her emotions get the better of her sometimes. I immediately got on Toothless too fly to the stables.

We landed to find Astrid saddling up Stormfly. "Hey Ast-"

"No I'm not going after the Hunters, if that's what your thinking." She interrupted.

"Then where are you going?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She sighed, " Back to Berk," she paused, " for the funeral, and I was hoping you would come with me?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, just let me tell the Gang we are going to be gone for a bit."

* * *

Third POV

" And bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla." Astrid finished by shooting her burnin arrow at the ship with her parents bodies on them. Everyone else shot their arrows and turned away sorrowful, but not Astrid. She continued to stare at the fire on the sea until Hiccup put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "At least I have you." She whispered at only a level Hiccup could hear. His hand went to her waist while her head leaned on his shoulder, "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid." Hiccup said not knowing how amazing that _really _made her feel.

They had slept on Berk and flew before the sunrise. They had gotten back pretty early so everyone was asleep, meaning they had the edge mostly to themselves. "You okay?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. " Then they shared sweet but short kiss.

* * *

Okay, so I had no idea how to finish this, maybe i'll make a part two?(If anyone likes it, or if I just want too.) I saw some fan art and that inspired me to write this, and it is a little rushed because I will be gone for a few days and wanted to post this before I left. FYI I procrastinate A LOT


	2. Funeral Aftermath (Part2)

Because I always forget to do this- I don't own anything. Also I tried to make the beginning scary but I am the "fluff" So it's probably not as dark as I tried.

* * *

There were voices in the dark, but they weren't just any voices they were her parents. "Astrid where were you?!" Her mom yelled. Astrid looked around but there was only darkness, she blinked ,a forest. Her parents kept calling for her and she tried running to them but no matter how much she ran she couldn't find them. Her parents kept calling for but then another person started talking to her tell she walked into the clearing. Instead of her parents bodies she found someone else who was equally as close, Hiccup. His auburn hair was crusted in blood, his armor cracked, his peg leg missing, and a brand, the brand of the hunters covered a majority of his face. Astrid stopped breathing.

Astrid woke up in a panicked sweat. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep in days, every since their funeral. She had lost two of the most important people to her, but the nightmare had been about the third. She would never forgive herself if she lost Hiccup too. She was never going to go back to sleep so she got up and shouldered her ax and walked over to the clubhouse even though the sun was just rising. She was halfway to the club house and saw that Hiccups door was still open. "Don't be ridiculous, it was just a dream," she told herself, "Hm, just in case." She walked over to the auburn's hut. She saw Toothless resting comfortably in the corner, but no Hiccup. "Okay Astrid nothing's wrong, he probably just woke up early. If something was wrong Toothless would have noticed." She whispered herself trying not to wake the NightFury and failing, Toothless's ears perked up at the noise of the blonde rider. " Hey Toothless, where's Hiccup?" The dragon tilted his head in the direction of the Clubhouse. "Good I was heading there anyways."She pet the dragon and left.

She walked up worried he wouldn't be there but there he was writing in his journal by fire light. Astrid walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey." Hiccups head shot up,

"Oh Uh hey Astrid, what are you doing up this early?" Astrid sat down next to him back against the fire. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Hiccup shrugged, "Meh, just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. You?"

"Yeah same." Hiccup knew she was lying, he noticed how tired she was, and how she hadn't really left him alone since they got back. He had been wanting to ask her about it for a while but hadn't found the right tell then. "Hey um Astrid," She looked up at him, "I've noticed you haven't really left my side since the funeral, not that I mind, but I'm getting kind of worried." She sighed and looked away from him as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I had a dream, I heard my parents yelling for me but I only found you. Your were covered in blood and you had the brand of the hunters on our face."

"Astrid…"

"All this did was reminded me that I lost two of the most important people to me," she sounded as if she was going to cry, "And I'm not willing to lose the third." Hiccup took her chin to make her face him seeing tears forming in her eyes. It broke his heart to see his betrothed this way.

"I'm not going anywhere," He kissed her cheek, "but you shouldn't spend every waking moment wondering if I'm okay." There was a pause than he smirked. "I do like to know you care though." She rolled her eyes, "Well if you don't know that by now then I wouldn't know what to do." Then they pulled each other into a kiss. With each second that passed he could Astrid relax. " You know I love you?" She asked not expecting what Hiccup was going to say.

"Yeah I love me too." She punched his shoulder.

"Hey I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He laughed.

"The mood was fine, your the one who is messed up!" But she was laughing too.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"He was looking awfully smug to Astrid.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that without filling your ego." They laughed but then Astrid got quiet, then she looked up smiling. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"For what?"

"Just for being there." She shrugged.

"Well if that's all you need than I'll be there for you forever."

* * *

Okay I know this is bad but I wanted to post one before I became really busy. Yeah I joined color guard so I will write even less often than usual so a LONG time, but I said I might post a second part and this is the best I could come up with. Also if I don't post for like a year either I'm dead or I lost my password.


	3. A Hiccstrid winter

I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

A HICCSTRID WINTER

* * *

They had been practicing drills all day, tell the storm clouds rolled in, "Hey Hiccup, those look like snow clouds." Fishlegs said worried. Hiccup nodded in agreement, they did not need to be caught in that. "Okay gang, stay in your huts tell the storm passes, if you need extra blankets there are some in the Club House." Everyone went to their huts to get ready for the cold.

Hiccup was about to close the door but his girlfriend stopped him, "Hello Milady, what are you doing here?" She was holding fur blankets in her arms ."What, don't want to see me?"She teased.

"No just curious."

"Well did you know body heat is a good source of body?" Astrid smirked pushing hair behind her ear. Hiccup laughed, "Oh I see where this is going."he pulled her into his hut .

Hiccup already had fur on his bed so it was a soft landing when Astrid pushed him onto his bed lips locked. Hiccups hands went around her waist while Astrids hands combed the back of his head. Astrid was directly on top of Hiccup enjoying the warmth of the auburn. Toothless watched with curiosity to him it looked like they were trying to become one person they were so close. Eventually the dragon got bored watching the couple and lit the fire for warmth.

After the snow began to fall Hiccup held Astrid in his lap under the furs, both asleep.

Astrid began to shiver even under the three fur blankets and Hiccup holding her, Hiccup of course woke up to see her curling into herself for warmth. He picked her up bridal style still with the furs on and carried her to the fire where he leaned on Toothless, the dragon was happy to oblige extra warmth curled his tail around them. Hiccup kissed her forehead before falling back to sleep, but what he didn't see was the small smile on Astrid's face.

* * *

So I have started several other one shots and have only finished this one which I started today. I also realized I said I might write a part two to my last one-shot, which I completely forgot about so I guess I'll start working on the aftermath of Astrid's parents death. Also I should probably rename these "MORE Hiccstrid one-shots". I thank anyone who actually likes my writing.


	4. Missed you

If you want an explanation for Hiccups disappearance like or comment or just do something to tell me. I was going to write a full story but I wasn't 100% where I was going with the story and wanted to post before the break was over

It had been almost a month.

Five weeks since he went on a scouting mission alone.

Four weeks since he said he would be back.

Two days since they announced him dead.

People kept saying it was a lost cause. That I should stop looking for her betrothed.

But here I was one week of searching for him and still no sign of him. People thought I was crazy for looking for him after so long, but he had never given up on me so why should I give up on him. He was there for me when I had the scourge, when I was blind, even when my parent's hut had been destroyed.

"_There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid_" Those were some of the most important words _anyone _had said to me_, _just like he is the most important person to me.

I had flown out ten hours trying to track Hiccup down, calling him by name and dragon call. I finally got back home long after dark, I was so tired I almost fell asleep right there with Stormfly in her pen. I walked back up to my room and didn't even bother taking off my shoulder armor before sleeping.

THREE WEEKS LATER

I walked down stairs ready to fly back to The Edge to start another search when my parents stopped me on my way out. "Honey we need to talk." My father said in a very serious manner. "What is it, Dad?" My mom came up behind him.

"It's about Hiccup's dea-"

"He's not dead, I know he isn't." I interpreted.

"Yes he is, and both your father and I agree that you will need a new betrothed. We believe we found someone." My parents looked at each other.

" No you can't do that to me. Hiccup is not dead, you don't know him like I do he always finds a way to come back." I slowly backed away from my parents to the door. My father spoke next. " Astrid hon, we know you miss him but if he were alive he would be back by now. And we found a really nice guy from Berserker island-" I didn't hear the rest because I already walked out the door.

I decided to fly a different route than usual, incase maybe he had gone near one of the islands we don't visit much. "I can't go back there Stormfly, not without him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to marry a stranger." The dragon squaked with sympathy. We flew around for hours hoping for a sign of him. We went all the way and still didn't find any sign of him. There was a cave with a fire going but turns out that was a bunch of angry fire worms.

We were about to land at my hut on the empty edge and I saw a light coming from the club house. Everyone was back on berk so either someone left a fire on or there was an intruder, either way I needed to check it out. I walked in expecting to see someone scrounging around, but I didn't.

I saw him. His shirt was off and he was cleaning his cuts a bruises, his auburn hair looked like he had never used a brush. Toothless was in the corner sleeping, I thought he was fine until I saw his saddle was practically in shreds and the tail was only bent metal. I had so many questions but all that came out was a whispered, "Hiccup?" He turned his head revealing his bruised face, and his forest green eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept since he left. "Hey ." He sounded about the same way he looked. I stood there frozen, not sure what to do next. "Is that really you Hic?"

"Yeah it's really me Ast." I gently placed my hand on his cheek just to make sure he was real.

" I missed you." He whispered

"I missed you too."

* * *

I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I haven't been able to with color guard but marching season is over and the last game is today. So that's why this doesn't sound to great.(I've also been hit on the head with a flag several times.)


End file.
